Shifted
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: A single data fragment lost forever, but Master Assassin Altair Ibn-La Ahad, happens to stumble upon it while on the mission for the Apple. When he impulsively touches it, he is immediatly sent into a world where everything is strange; the people, the vehicles, even the language, and when this shift occurs, Desmond and the Assassins are immediately informed, along with Abstergo.


_**Well this was an extremely random idea that just popped into my head. XD haha! It may not seem very original at first but I do plan on going in some weird direction with it at some point so please bear with me. :3 Anywho, I guess we shall see what develops…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Altair, wake up!"

"What is it, Malik?" I groan, pushing myself out of bed. I really hate when he decides to give me one of his "wake-up calls". I'm surprised I haven't accidentally killed him yet. But it is still a possibility, if he keeps this up.

"Al Mualim has ordered for us to retrieve the Apple from Soloman's Temple," He growls, stepping away from the bed. "Now get up, we need to wake Kadar."

"Wait, wait," I hold my hands out. "Why are we taking that boy?"

"Al Mualim feels that he needs the experience," Malik hisses while opening the door. "Now can we please hurry? This is an important mission and I don't want us to waste any time."

I watch him leave and curse to myself. Since when is _he _the one giving orders? If he keeps this up I am going to have to cut him down to size… literally. I sigh before grabbing my blade off of my desk and quickly slipping it on over my hand. "Maybe I will actually get to kill something this time." I hiss, flexing my wrist to make sure the blade doesn't stick before walking out the door.

As I am approaching the entrance hall I spot Kadar conversing excitedly with Malik. That poor fool doesn't know who he's really dealing with if he is excited to join me on this mission. I walk up to the two brothers and stop right in front of Kadar. "Are you two ready or am I going to have to find someone else?"

"No, no," Kadar holds his hands up. He is the spitting image of Malik; dark brown hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. It is a little weird, but, then again, they are brothers. "We are ready; I was just telling my brother here that I am extremely honored to be joining you both on this important mission."

"Of course," I arch my eyebrow and cross my arms, turning my attention to a dead-faced Malik. "I thought you were the one who said we needed to hurry?"

He stutters, "Yes, of course, Kadar, follow Altair and me and do exactly as we say."

"Yes sir," Kadar gives a slight bow before following Malik and I out the door and through the courtyard.

It takes us almost a day to reach the mine that leads to the temple and by the time we get there, Kadar looks about ready to crack. Novice. "We are almost there," I growl back at the wimp.

"Don't worry about me," Kadar pants behind me.

"I'm not," I hiss, not turning my head to look at his sorry visage.

I hear Malik scoff silently behind me and I almost allow myself a chuckle, but I digress. Why would I give him the satisfaction of knowing I know how to laugh? Wow, that was a little conceded… wait, why do I even care? I snort to myself before leaning against the entrance to the mine. "Alright, are you novices ready?"

Malik gives me a disapproving glare but I wave it off. I'm used to receiving not so pleasant looks from him so this one really doesn't even cause me to laugh. I look over to Kadar and he is resting under a palm tree, obviously worn from the hike. "Kadar," I bark. "Get up. You're going to need to build your stamina if you are to make it in the Order."

He nods respectively before pushing himself off the ground, although his annoyance is as plain as the sweat upon his brow. Smart boy for not saying anything against it, maybe there is hope for him yet. Probably not, though. How tragic.

As we delve further into the mine I notice a strange passageway that goes off from the main route. I normally would've ignored it for the reason of it not being the right direction to turn, but something is pulling me to it. I look around and see that Kadar and Malik have gone up ahead and obviously haven't noticed I've strayed. I'll keep that in mind for when I return.

* * *

The passageway appears to lead farther and farther underground and doesn't seem to rise in any spot. As vision starts to become difficult, I press my hand to the wet stone wall and use it for guidance as I wander further. "I probably should turn back." I mumble softly to myself, but for some reason I am just drawn to this tunnel and won't stop until I know what is at the end.

Soon I come upon what seems to be a large room with literally nothing inside it except for me. I kick a small stone into the wall. "Wow, Altair," I chuckle. "You are really losing it." Yet, as soon as I say that a small light catches my attention. I narrow my eyes to make sure I am not simply going insane, but it remains, and appears to be glowing brighter. I step closer to it and see that is look to be a jumbled mess of lines that just keep moving in random directions. As I draw closer I begin to hear a strange growling noise I have never heard before. It is neither that of an animal nor that of a man. What is this? For some odd reason I decide to reach out to try and touch it and when I do I feel a strange pressure and my vision suddenly goes black.

* * *

I wake up to sudden jarring pain shooting up my back throughout my body. My hearing is suddenly flooded with an irritated beeping sound that just won't stop. I reach down to push myself up and when I do, my hand presses to something hot and smooth and I jerk away. _What in the name of Allah? _I blink several times before my vision comes back and when I finally take a good look of my surrounding I am suddenly filled with a strange sense of terror. The loud beeping continues and when I look down I see that I am lying on the top of some strange contraption with four round black things holding it up. "Oh my-"I throw myself off and land on something hard and grainy. "What in the heavens?" I look down at the strange gray stone that I am now lying on and feel my breathing shorten. "No, no, no," I say to myself, louder than I should. "This isn't happening. What is going on?!"

I stand up and see that all the people are looking at me. _Why are they all so pale? _"What are you looking at?!" I growl and they all just jump back in fear. "Do you not understand what I am saying?!"

A couple of scantily clad women start running away from me, screaming in some kind of language I've never heard of before. "Where am I?!" The rest of the people start poking profusely at the small black boxes in their hands and begin holding them up to their ears. I suddenly feel extremely frustrated and kick at the large metal contraption I landed on moments ago. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

I start to walk away in the opposite direction, shoving people out of my way. I look up and see that the buildings are all towering over me and all look to be made of some kind of reflective material. I shake my head and begin to notice all the noise. Honking, that annoying beeping, people screaming, people laughing, people talking, strange music playing. _What is happening?! _I feel myself begin to sweat from the panic of being surrounded by so many strange things. _Please let this be some horrible nightmare that I can just so easily wake up from! _

I continue to try and find help, but whenever I speak, people run away. "Do they not understand me?" I mumble to myself after I unintentionally scare away a small child. "I certainly cannot understand them. What language is this?!" I growl, knocking over a sign with lettering that I have never seen before in my life.

Suddenly, without warning, I am knocked to my knees and forced into some kind of metal bracers that are held together by a chain. I turn to look at my assailant and see two dark-skinned men in the same black and white uniform holding me by both my arms. "Hey!" I snarl. "Let me go! What is the meaning of this?!" That just appears to anger them because one starts growling into a black box perched on his shoulder, his blue eyes never leaving me. Hi partner begins to open up one of those metal contraptions and that is really when my panic begins. "No, you can't put me in that thing! Let me go at once! Do you not know who I am?!"

The blue-eyed man simply shouts something at me before helping his partner throw me into the seat of this monster and they then slam the door in my face.

* * *

_**Well there is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! :D I will try to upload the next chapter tonight as well but I doubt that will happen because of how busy I am. :P anyway, I will see you guys whenever I upload next… BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**_


End file.
